


Kuyingozi

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Kuyingozi

Umzamo wokuqala empilweni kaBrienne wenzeka egcekeni lokwenza umkhuba. Ubevele eshaye amachashaza ambalwa, ebangqongqoza odakeni abese ebanikeza izeluleko ezilinganisweni zabo noma kuhlelo lwabo. Indoda endala yacela ukuthi ahlonishwe ngendlovukazi, futhi ayizange icabange ukumphika. Wayengumfokazi kuye, kepha iningi lomuzi lalingamazi.

Wayengagqokile ipuleti noma ngisho ne-chainmail. Kuzofanela abuyele emagumbini oMkhandlu kungekudala, ngakho-ke ubengazange azithinte nganoma yisiphi isikhathi ukuze asebenzise isikhathi sakhe esiningi ngenkemba. Ugqoke i-hauberk yesikhumba elukhuni, ebiyisivikelo esanele emikhakheni ye-tourney. Umphikisi wakhe wayengazinikanga izembatho ezisindayo, kungaba ngumqondo wobulungiswa noma ngoba ethathe isinqumo sokuthi wayengekho muhle ngokwanele ukuba angaqashwa.

Ngakho-ke amadoda amaningi afunda kanzima.

Yena nomfokazi bahlukana. Bazungeza umzuzwana. UBrienne ubekezela, wayazi ukuthi uzothatha isinyathelo sokuqala. Wayelawulwa kakhulu kunabaningi, embuka ehamba ngaphambi kokuba ahlasele. Akazamanga nokuyishaya phansi ngamandla amakhulu. Ungene ngakuye wahlasela ngejubane elinamandla.

UBrienne wahlabeka umxhwele ngaye: wayenokuziqhenya okuncane kunalokho ayekucabanga, noma okungenani ayengacabangi ukuthi wayengowesifazane nje odlala ngamathoyizi abukhali okungekhona okwakhe. Kungekudala wayesesejuluka, esebenza kanzima ukufanisa izinyathelo zakhe ezisheshayo kanye nebala elisheshayo. Wayengeke akwazi ukukugcina kuze kube phakade, futhi wayeqiniseka ukuthi amandla akhe ayenayo le nselelo, kodwa wayephethe isikhathi eside kunabaningi.

Wayenenhlonipho, izingcezu zakhe kanye nama-jabs ngqo. Kwakungekho kuvuleka okubanzi, okuwubulima noma ukunyakaza okuchithekile. Kepha wayeqala ukukhathala. Ibhande lakhe alizange lidanise ngokushesha njengoba lalikade likhona. UBrienne wambona evula futhi wasondela eduze, wahlola ukuthi wayezivikela kangakanani endaweni ebuthaka. Wamgwaza kodwa wadonsa ibanga lakhe wabuyela emuva kancane, washiya umnyango wakhe uvulekile kakhulu wokuhlaselwa isikhashana, kodwa umzuzwana wonke wawudingeka iBrienne. Ishaye inkemba yayo, ihlose ukushaya umoya wokuqeda ozomfaka ngaphansi kwezimbambo—

Ubuhlungu obumhlophe obuvuthayo bumfake njengoba ummese wakhe wawungena kalula — kalula kanjalo — ebhokisini lakhe langakwesobunxele elingavikelekile. Wacabanga ukuthi inhlansi, isivele ivele ekuhlaseleni ne-blade-blade emile eceleni kwakhe. Igazi laligeleza eduze kwaso isikhali, ligobhoza lapho lihlikihla lihle lize lincipha emabeleni alo.

Ngokukhala kobuhlungu nokufutheka, wakhipha ummese eceleni kwakhe. Kwakukude kunendlela abekulindelwe ngayo, ehlelwe kabili. Yenzelwe ukugwaza, hhayi ukusikeka, kepha yayilahlekile ngaphambi kokuba ikhiphe ukushaya okubulalayo.

UBrienne akazange enze lelo phutha. Waphosa inkemba yakhe yomdlalo wezinwele njengoba le ndoda ibona ukuthi ayilimalanga ngokwanele ukuba iwe. Waphenduka wagijima kodwa yena wambamba, wamgwaza ngomzimba wakhe ogcwele wamthatha wamfaka phansi. Wabeka ummese wakhe emphinjeni wakhe wabiza onogada. Bafika nje lapho eqala ukuba nesiyezi.

Unikeze imiyalo emfushane yokuthi le ndoda iboshwe ize ibuzwe nokuthi uMlethi alethwe yini ukuze anwebeke amanxeba ayo. Ubecabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi ulahlekelwe yizindawo ezibaluleke kakhulu ngaphakathi kuye noma eseshonile, kepha igazi laliza ngokushesha futhi wayazi ukuthi ngisho namanxeba angabulali angabheduka, angabulala, ngaphandle kokulashwa okufanele.

"Mbhekele," utshele abakwaGold Cloaks, ekhombisa ukuthi uzobulawa. "Mbhekele ngokucophelela, kumele sithole ukuthi lesi sakhiwo siqhamukaphi."

Ngaphambi kokuthi asho okuningi, kwasondela squires ezimbili zamsiza, zeqa ngaphansi kwezingalo zakhe ukuze bakwazi ukumthwala bamyisa emagumbini kaMaester.


End file.
